huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Hunter is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Tocantins, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: India. Survivor: Panama Hunter began Survivor: Panama on the purple Casaya tribe. He formed a secret Final Two deal initially with Hayden, where the pair then decided to bring in the girls (Darcy, Lana, Bianca and Alana) to create a majority. As part of the Triple Tribal Council twist, Casaya decided that Joel was the bigger physical threat of the minority and he was voted out. With the numbers dwindling, Hayden and Hunter decided to create a stronger, smaller alliance by bringing in Oliver from the minority. When the tribe lost again, the trio and Darcy voted out Alana to avoid the creation of an all girls alliance. At the Tribe Dissolve, Hunter was switched to the orange La Mina tribe along with original tribe members and allies Darcy, Hayden and Oliver. The alliance of four decided to strengthen their power by bringing in Cody and Peighton who appeared isolated from the other alliances. Despite being an alliance of six on a tribe of thirteen, Hunter's alliance had the majority and voted out Kayla and Adelaide at their first tribal councils. Hoping to remain in power, the original Casaya Alliance planned on voting out Sarah. However, Darcy wanted to create her own coalition and with the aid of Axel, Peighton was blindsided. When Darcy reassured the boys that her and Axel would be loyal to them, Hayden and Hunter were cautiously optimistic. Their loyalty was proven at the losses of both Laura and Joey at La Mina's subsequent tribal councils. At this point, Hunter entered the merge with in a position of power within his alliance of Hayden, Darcy, Axel, Cody and Oliver. This group joined forces with the post dissolve Casaya Alliance to eliminate Sarah. This coalition didn't last for long however, because Hayden, Hunter and Darcy were able to bring in Erinn and blindside Katrina at the next tribal council. The Viveros Alliance countered this loss by bringing in Alexis and Erinn to vote for Oliver. Hunter, despite the numbers disadvantage, attempted to gain power by rallying the tribe against Domenic. This plan failed, but his allies were saved when the Viveros Alliance turned on one of their own, Spencer. With new lifeblood in the game, Axel, Darcy, Hayden and Hunter attempt to campaign for their safety. However, the Viveros Alliance was too powerful and Axel became their next victim. This loss created friction amongst the merged tribe because Cody turned on Hunter's alliance, where Hayden was their next target. Noticing that his game was going down, Hunter called for Marina to be eliminated before she sneaked her way to the end. This was ignored and Hunter told Darcy to save herself and vote for him on Day 46 when he became the fifth jury member. True to his last minute prophecy, Marina made it to the end and Hunter voted for her to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Hunter was placed on the Villains tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains for his acid tongue and his short stature opposing his large personality. The female villains created an alliance early on and decided to throw the first challenge to eliminate Cody, a perceived threat. They proceeded to win four immunity challenges, saving themselves. When the lost the next three times, Brendan, Jase and Cherry were voted out. Sarah was then blindsided when she wanted to change her alliance. At this point, the women's alliance broke down and Bailey and Darcy were sent home when the tribe lost the next challenges. At this point, Hunter made the merge. Bethany was voted out first by the all members of the Villains tribe, closely followed by Priya being blindsided from her alliance. By this point, an unsettling pair of alliances were at war, with it literally being Heroes vs. Villains. However, with the help of Ashleigh, the Heroes voted out Hunter, making him the first jury member. As a respect for her game, Hunter voted for Ashleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Tocantins In his third attempt, Hunter was on the red Jalapao tribe for Survivor: Tocantins. For his benefit, the Jalapao tribe did not have to go to the first four tribal councils due to their strong challenge dominance. He was sent to Exile Island after the Day 6 immunity challenge in the hopes of finding a Hidden Immunity Idol for his alliance. At their first loss, the votes were close between Joey and Neal, however, Joey was a better physical player and was spared. Fearing his place in the game after the vote, Hunter formed a majority alliance with Joey, Laura and Gabriel. Their next tribal council was close between Erinn and Laura. Since Laura was in the majority alliance, Erinn was voted out. At this point, Hunter made the merge. His alliance sent Joey to Exile Island three consecutive times in the hopes of finding an idol. Although he was unsuccessful, it ensured no-one from another alliance could try and find the idol. The first four merged tribal councils were considered easy for him and his alliance as the original Timbira and minority Jalapao member Bella were voted out. At the next two tribal councils, Marina and Hayden were eliminated for outstaying their welcome and usefulness as shields to the Jalapao Four. By the Final Five, it was clear that outsider and original Timbira member Aida was going to be eliminated. However, she won the immunity challenge and could not be eliminated. This meant that the Jalapao Four had to turn to each other to vote someone out. The votes were extremely spread out, so much so that there would have been a tie between Hunter and Laura. However, Hunter used a Hidden Immunity Idol and sent Laura home in the process. Hunter and Joey then made a Final Two deal, bringing Gabriel for the numbers. He was later voted out, followed by Aida once she did not win immunity. True to their word, Joey and Hunter became the Final Two of Survivor: Tocantins. Hunter was crowned the title of Sole Survivor when he received 5 of 8 jury votes, all from the original Jalapao tribe. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For his strong appearances, Hunter was given a spot on the red Chapera tribe for Survivor: All Stars. Despite losing three consecutive tribal councils, Hunter voted with the majority in unanimous votes for Scott, Gabriella and Grayson. At the tribe switch, Hunter moved to Mogo Mogo with Heron. The votes at their first tribal council were tied between Hunter, Karleigh and Ricardo. However, Hunter and Karleigh used Hidden Immunity Idols, sending Ricardo home. At the tribe dissolve, Hunter stayed with Heron, moving to Chapera. The pair were reunited with Cody and Amy in the process. The four formed an alliance and voted out Winston, believing a merge was near, when they lost the Day 24 immunity challenge. On Day 28, Hunter and the other 9 castaways remaining made the merge. Immediately, former winners were targeted, starting with Ashleigh. Hunter was considered for the next vote, but was spared when his ally Heron was eliminated instead. With less options and little allies, Hunter was voted out on Day 32 in a 6-1-1 vote. At the Final Tribal Council, Hunter voted for Cody to win the title of Sole Survivor due to his cut-throat approach to the game. Voting History Survivor: India For his win in Tocantins, Hunter competed in Survivor: India originally on the purple Vishnu tribe. He quickly formed an alliance with Joe, Nick and Jon. When they lost the first challenge, Hunter voted for Karleigh, but the majority voted for Natalia and she was sent home. With some lucky immunity wins, Hunter and his alliance did not have to send someone home. Joe started becoming a physical threat, worrying the rest of his tribe as they were thinking later in the game. In an unanimous vote, Joe was voted out. On Day 10, Hunter went to the green Shiva tribe, along with Jon, Harry, Katie and Karleigh from his original tribe. Hunter and Jon, feeling on the outs, joined forces with Byron is sending Jase home. However, the rest of the tribe conspired against Jon and he was voted out. By Day 13, a close vote occurred between Hunter, Harry and Aisha. Like most of the game, Hunter was on the outs and in the end, was voted out in a 4-3-3 vote. Voting History Trivia *He is the highest ranking member of the Jalapao tribe. *Hunter is the only Sole Survivor to be sent to Exile Island and win in the same season. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Tocantins Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways